Talk:Cold Fire (episode)
Bea Arthur According to us.imdb.com Suspiria was voiced by Bea Arthur (Golden Girl Dorothy Zbornak). http://us.imdb.com/title/tt0708866/fullcredits :See Talk:Suspiria. --From Andoria with Love 10:16, 29 June 2006 (UTC) New note A new note was added by a certain archivist: :According to the Internet Movie Database, ''Maude and Golden Girls actress Beatrice Arthur supplied the voice of Suspiria in this episode. This, however, has not been confirmed and does not seem likely. For the record, IMDb also once stated that a 30-year-old actress was born in 1900 before someone came along and corrected them.'' I do not think it is necessary to point out one site having an error. Where would it end? There will be other errors, it will go on forever. I also feel that the tone in the writing is not encyclopedic. The whole thing just seems like something we do not need. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:09, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, in this case it might prevent people from readding the note about Bea Arthur having voiced Suspiria, like it was listed here, incorrectly, as well for quite some time. Furthermore, we'd be the place where such a long standing imdb-error would be corrected, because we did some research to verify that it is not true, something imdb apparently didn't bother to. --Jörg 06:25, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::IMDb is likely the original source for the Bea Arthur rumor; any other site stating that Arthur voiced Suspiria likely did so because of IMDb. I have attempted to correct the info on IMDb (twice), but they apparently need more of an explanation than "Bea Arthur was not credited for this role, nor did it sound like her, nor is there any proof that she played the role." So, stating that the IMDb erroneously credits Arthur with the role should help to prevent any further addition of Arthur's name while also alerting them that the IMDb does, indeed, make mistakes. As for the remark about the 30-year-old 107-year-old, that was just me being jokey while also making a point; it can be removed. --From Andoria with Love 10:48, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :::We need a "No jokes!"-policy, just for Shran! ;) :::Seriously, I think the last sentence can be removed, but the rest should stay. We don't generally need "Website X states Y, but that isn't true!!11" comments, but this is a really persistent rumour... -- Cid Highwind 11:20, 9 February 2007 (UTC) ::Well, we do have this policy here. ;) Anyways, I'll remove the latter part of the note. --From Andoria with Love 11:35, 9 February 2007 (UTC) :::: I have removed: :::::According to the Internet Movie Database, ''Maude and Golden Girls actress supplied the voice of Suspiria in this episode. This, however, is incorrect, as contributor David A. McIntee stated on p. 82 on his book, Delta Quadrant: The Unofficial Guide to Voyager, that "Suspiria's voice is dubbed by Majel Barret".'' :::: Since the IMDB site is no longer reflects this. --Alan del Beccio 02:12, 20 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Thanks to our very own Shran, from what I have heard. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:13, 20 February 2007 (UTC)